


Not A Drill

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: a fic where Kurt flat out refuses to leave his dorm during a fire drill because it is a waste of his time and he has more important things to do, and you can make up whatever happens next…</p><p>Based off my own terrible fire drill experiences, except for the romantic bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Drill

Kurt had just gotten cozy in his bed when the fire alarm went off.

For the third time in twenty-four hours.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” he asked, moving one of his pillows over his head to block the noise as best he could. Since the alarm was directly above his bed, it didn’t do him much good, but even vague muffling was better than nothing.

Doors started slamming up and down the hall as his fellow dorm residents made their way out of the building, but Kurt stubbornly refused to budge. He was sick of being forced to stand out in the chilly New York winter air for ten or fifteen minutes because some drunk idiot couldn’t make popcorn without setting it on fire, so he wasn’t going to go, consequences be damned.

 _There’s a decent chance no one will know I’m here anyways,_ he thought, curling up tight on his side. _My light is off and it’s still somewhat early. I could be out partying._

Kurt snorted at the idea. College parties weren’t really his scene, but since he talked to almost no one on his floor, he figured his story was safe.

Unless-

“Kurt!” Blaine’s voice came from the hall, accompanied by a loud pounding at his door. “C’mon! You cannot possibly be sleeping through this, no matter how many times you’ve been late to our 8:30!”

Kurt waited a minute to see if Blaine would go away, but the knocking only continued, so he quickly hustled out of his bed and over to the door.

“Get _in!_ ” he said, yanking Blaine inside and shoving him up against the door before the RA could notice they were there.

“Wh-” Blaine started before blushing bright enough that Kurt could see it even in the dim moonlight from his window.

“What?” Kurt asked, confused.

“You’re - shirtless,” Blaine said, and Kurt blushed just as scarlet as he realized.

“Oh God, sorry, sorry!” Kurt said, hopping back and away from Blaine. He stumbled on one of his landings, though, making Blaine reach out and steady him.

“You wanna put a shirt on before we go out?” Blaine asked.

“I’m not going out there. And neither can you,” Kurt said, stubborn til the end.

“What? Why?”

“Because this is _stupid!_ ” Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest. “We all know that the building isn’t actually on fire, and it’s cold and I’m tired and I just refuse to go out there again. And you can’t leave, because if someone sees you leaving from here they’ll know I’m here and I’ll probably get kicked out of housing for refusing to go out.”

“I don’t think they can just kick you out mid-semester,” Blaine said, rolling his eyes fondly. “But fine, you’ve convinced me. I wasn’t exactly looking forward to freezing my ass off on the sidewalk.”

“And what a shame that would be,” Kurt said under his breath.

Or so he thought. Blaine’s wide eyes alerted him otherwise.

“I didn’t mean - I’m not trying to - oh shit,” Kurt said, fumbling for the right words.

“I get it. I know you’ve been mooning over that hot TA, I wasn’t expecting-”

“Noticing his cute accent isn’t mooning over him, Blaine! Mooning over someone is letting them copy all your lecture notes just so you can spend more time with them,” Kurt said before his brain could tell his mouth to stop talking.

“But I’m the only person you’ve ever let copy,” Blaine said, confused. “You totally shut down Rachel the other day when she asked to borrow your Psych no - _oh._ ”

“Took you long enough,” Kurt said, deflating slightly. “I know you probably don’t feel the same way and it’s fine, I’m cool with staying-”

“I feel the same way!” Blaine interrupted, making Kurt’s jaw drop. “I wasn’t blushing because I was uncomfortable seeing you shirtless, Kurt. I was blushing because I didn’t want to make a complete _fool_ out of myself in front of the hottest, most wonderful guy I’ve ever seen.”

Kurt just gaped, unable to process what Blaine was saying.

“So what do we do _nrrrr_.”

As it turned out, kissing Blaine was an excellent way to pass time during a fire drill. And during any occasion, really.


End file.
